


Secret Kisses

by Loxli



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Just a fun little fic for your soriku needs, M/M, Many Smoochies, Sweet fluffy tooth-rotty garbage lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxli/pseuds/Loxli
Summary: It had been a couple months since their clusterfuck of a Mark of Mastery Exam and about as long since the pair had begun dating, but Sora and Riku were still the only ones in the know about it. The mere handful of times both boys were together and out of mortal peril, they spent tangled together somewhere quiet–most often in a spare room of the Mysterious Tower. It was needed respite for them both, but Riku held some reservations about outing their relationship to their friends.





	Secret Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr and was a prompt. Hope you all enjoy~  
> -Loxli

“I just don’t like having to sneak off like this.” Sora pouted and rested his forehead against Riku’s collar bone. Riku sighed and carded his fingers through Sora’s hair.

“I know… I just–I don’t really want the others to know yet.” Riku let his head fall against the wall behind him with a soft thud. It had been a couple months since their clusterfuck of a Mark of Mastery Exam and about as long since the pair had begun dating, but Sora and Riku were still the only ones in the know about it. The mere handful of times both boys were together and out of mortal peril, they spent tangled together somewhere quiet–most often in a spare room of the Mysterious Tower. It was needed respite for them both, but Riku held some reservations about outing their relationship to their friends.

Sora hummed, “Why not?” he said, voice low.

“Because,” Riku started, mindlessly busying his fingers with the hairs at Sora’s nape, “you know how they like to tease. And… everyone already has so much to deal with. I just want to wait until we all make it to the other side of this fight alive. We can’t get distracted–I mean, we shouldn’t have even started a relationship with Xehanort still being a very real threat.” Riku dropped his gaze and hands to the floor. Warm fingers came to brush his bangs away and gently rub between his brows. The sudden gesture startled Riku and when he looked up, Sora’s lopsided grin greeted him.

“There you go getting all serious again.” he chided, moving his hand to tuck some silver hair behind Riku’s ear. “I’m surprised your face isn’t stuck that way yet.”

“Hey, it’s a tough job being serious for the both of us.” Riku remarked, though he too cracked a smile. He wrapped his arms around Sora’s waist and hugged the brunet flush against his chest. A soft chuckle escaped Sora’s upturned lips centimeters from Riku’s. Their noses bumped and Sora cupped both of Riku’s cheeks before closing the gap between them.

Riku sighed through his nose, trying to let go of his worries and focus only on the familiar heartbeat thumping in rhythm with his own. Even if only for a moment, bathed in a lazily swelling aurora, the two keybearers constructed their own oasis. One far from the looming battle that drew closer each day. Paradise shattered, however, when a distant voice roused reality.

“Mm… Sounds like Kairi’s looking for us” Riku slurred against Sora’s persistent kissing. Barely slowing down, Sora whimpered unhappily. Riku thought he could make out an indignant ‘noo’ vibrating against his lips. He let out a quiet laugh, gently pushing Sora away. “C’mon Sora, we need to go.”

Sora groaned, “but that was the shortest cuddle sesh yet!” he fell back, splaying himself on the floor as Riku stood up. “Who knows when we’re gonna have time again!” Sora shot a glare at Riku from his place on the floor. “You better keep me updated. You’re so bad about messaging me back.” Even in the dim light, Sora caught Riku’s face flush and silently counted that as a victory.

“Sorry… I’ll work on that, promise.” Riku regarded Sora still laying on the floor and smiled “now, are you gonna get up or are you part of the floor now?”

“Hmmmm…. I’ll get up for…” Sora tapped his chin thoughtfully, “another kiss~” he cooed, devious glint in his bright blue eyes.

Riku shrugged and agreed, yanking Sora up by his arm. But, Sora was poised to jump and promptly latched himself onto Riku, his legs firmly linked around the taller boy’s waist. Sora playfully rustled Riku’s hair and planted a flurry of kisses on the top of his head. Once he was satisfied, he hugged Riku to his chest.

“I’m gonna miss you.”

Riku rubbed soothing circles into Sora’s back, “me too. Now… could you please extricate yourself you actual monkey?”

Sora gave a bubbly, full bodied laugh at that and hopped down. Even after so many years together, that laugh still made Riku weak; and likely would forever. He reached for the doorknob, but Sora’s hand on his arm halted him.

“One more.” Sora leaned up and landed one more quick peck on Riku’s lips. “Okay.”

Riku grinned fondly, tousling Sora’s hair before opening the door to the stairway. And not a moment too soon.

“Ah! There you two are! Master Yen Sid wants to talk to you.” Kairi beamed as she approached the threshold. “C’mon, you can smooch and make goo-goo eyes at each other later.”

“Wait.. What?” Riku squawked, already being dragged up the stairs alongside Sora. The two boys shared a confused look. Kairi tossed a glance over her shoulder.

“What d’you mean ‘what’? You’re dating right? I assumed you guys were sneaking off to be all lovey-dovey.” Kairi turned her eyes forward again. A long pause followed her words. A long, shocked pause. Kairi came to a stop mid step and whirled around to face her two best friends. “Wait! Don’t tell me you guys thought we didn’t know! You’ve been dating for months right? Since after the first fight with Xemnas?” When the only reply she got was two sets of vacant, blinking stares and embarrassment tinged cheeks, Kairi slapped her hands against her face and let out an exasperated moan. “I expect this from you, Sora, but Riku, I thought you were a little sharper than this! You’ve been so obvious this whole time, I thought–ugh!” she turned around again, muttering something about giving a whole new meaning to the saying ‘love is blind’ and clomping up the stairs. Sora and Riku followed a few steps behind her.

“Guess that means no more sneaking around after all.” Sora chirped, folding his hands behind his head as he walked. Riku snorted and pecked Sora’s elbow, bringing a shade of pink to the brunet’s round cheeks.

“Guess so.”


End file.
